saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rio Kurata
is a Hazard ReBurst Player operating under the Nebula Oscillation mercenary service. She works at the Espresso Valet cosplay cafe in reality, where she was introduced to the game by her co-workers. Appearance Reality Rio's work outfit is unique among her co-workers, as it embodies the theme of a "scientist" and "maid" melded together. She wears a black and white frilly dress, a white half-apron with small black bows, sleeved white gloves, a white lab coat, thin-rimmed glasses, white stockings, and black heels. Her casual outfit is a pale red blouse, a white parka, denim short-shorts over black leggings, a belt, and pale red sneakers. Occasionally, she'll wear contacts outside of work, as customers comment that her glasses are part of her "charm" when she's working. In-Game Her in-game outfit is the female uniform for a Nebula Oscillation mercenary. It consists of black combat boots, black leggings, navy blue short shorts, a pale red shirt, and a navy blue jacket with a pale red stripe running down the right side of the jacket and pale red details throughout. She keeps her jacket unzipped with both sleeves folded up. Nebula Oscillation's logo is emblazoned on the back of this jacket, a stylized image of the Helix Nebula with three Vs running through the center of it. She has a thigh holster strapped to either thigh for her Volc-Star Compact handguns, and keeps her Volc-Rebound Variable Assault Rifle on a sling mount as needed. When working in the R&D labs, she'll exchange her uniform jacket for a lab coat and put on the proper safety equipment; most of the time, it's a set of safety goggles and a pair of disposable latex gloves, but she's also been know to put on a welding mask and gloves when making weapons. Her glasses persist into the game, though they are mostly cosmetic. When she activates her Valvrave armor, she gains a black, mechanical armor with pale red details. Her left leg has a pale red line running up to the hip armor, while the right leg is mostly black with red accents. The hip armor is more akin to a lab coat, colored white with pale red double-helical patterning running down the coattails. The chest armor is black and angular, featuring pale red stripes, a white double-helical pattern running down the left side of her armor, and additional space for her cleavage. Its shoulder armor and helmet feature a similar angular design, colored black with similar pale red double helix patterns. The visor features glowing green eyes, with additional armor plating for her armor's secondary form. Her armor is uniquely modified to activate a Hazmat form, deploying an additional mask and relocating armor plating to configure itself into a form akin to a hazmat suit. This grants additional resistance to significantly hazardous areas that normal Valvrave armors are unable to protect against. Personality Rio is a stoic, smart individual with immense knowledge of science. She's well-versed in chemistry and quantum physics, which she applies to her in-game activities as head of Nebula Oscillation's R&D Department. She's very clingy to Katsuo, whom she holds romantic feelings for due to an incident in their shared history. She possesses a sharp wit, partly from Katsuo's influence. The two spent a lot of time together, and she seems to have picked up on his habit of teasing people. Rio also possesses a fear of new people, having a hard time socializing with anyone other than Katsuo or anyone else she's come to know personally. Her mentality is rather fragile concerning large crowds of unfamiliar people, resulting a near-mental breakdown when she first entered high school. Background Rio is a friend of Katsuo Myoukouin, having met and grown up with him after Nao Karino moved away. The two shared a close, wholesome friendship where the two would often tease and quip at each other, spending almost all of their free time hanging out with each other. Their rather small community was something Rio found comfort in, and she would be in for a rude awakening later in life. When they entered high school, Rio nearly had a mental breakdown from the sheer amount of new people she would have to deal with. So many new, unknown individuals. Katsuo had to take her to the nurse's office to let her recover, offering her a pastry and a drink to comfort her. In this moment of delusion and uncertainty, Rio saw him as a knight in shining armor, and began to harbor romantic feelings for him. She always did her best to hide it, but every now and then, she'd drop the ball and he'd become suspicious. This continued for a few years, until they graduated and applied for jobs at the same places. Luckily, they were accepted into the Espresso Valet cosplay cafe, where Katsuo would reunite with Nao and they would soon come to play Hazard ReBurst together. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 2: Joushou * Occupation - Head of Nebula Oscillation R&D Division/Active Field Operative * Main Equipment: ** Volc-Star Compact Handguns (paired) ** Volc-Rebound Variable Assault Rifle ** Rave Knife Constructs ** REDACTED Rio makes use of conventional Valvrave weapons in ways that many would consider irregular. Her Volc-Rebound Variable Assault Rifle is capable of firing Rave Energy bullets with a ricochet property to them, allowing her to hit her enemies from far away through the trickiest of shots that require a multitude of mental calculations. Her Volc-Star Compacts are modified to function similarly, ricocheting off of walls to hit closer targets. Her melee combat skills are mediocre, but the knowledge she has of vital points on a person's body allow her to exploit weaknesses many wouldn't know off the top of their heads. Her unconventional methods of combat lend to her screen name "Witch," as she produces a mystical, seemingly unnatural aura whenever in combat. She's primarily suited for stealth and infiltration missions when assigned to field duty, though she's usually experimenting in Nebula Oscillations R&D Department. Trivia * Her bust is a D-cup. * She's very heavily influenced by Rio Futaba from Rascal Does Not Dream of Bunny Girl Senpai, even sharing a voice actress. * Despite knowing Katsuo for the majority of her life, she refers to him by his last name (Myoukouin) instead of his first name or some nickname she made up as a child. Category:Character Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Player Category:Female Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 2 Player (HRB)